


Outcast

by fxntasia



Series: K-Pop Short Story Collection [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fire Powers, Ice Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxntasia/pseuds/fxntasia
Summary: He didn't have anyone else; he was different from the rest, having ice powers - which no one else had. However, one day he meets his equivalent but opposite, who handles fire powers.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Yoo Taeyang
Series: K-Pop Short Story Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Outcast

Shunned by the world, I was never wanted in places where ordinary humans roamed and owned land. I was an outcast to them all; a mere pitiful mistake that occured due to the ice moon’s sudden appearance one night during winter. I was the cursed winter child, for my eyes would become the hint of baby blue—glass-like. 

“Can’t you do anything right!?” My father would scold me, constantly shouting at me for messing up or acting out of the normal. It wasn’t my fault; i did not know how to control this power. “You’re the reason I'm losing profit.” Mother would say to me. I would scare the customers away. 

We were simply a family with a business, along with other small families in this town, yet because of my mishap, people were frightened to even come near my parents and their business - fearful I would be there, frightened at the fact I could do something to them, when I really wouldn’t. I was...an abomination, I would hear the people whisper about me whenever I went to do my parents’ bidding. 

"Freak.”

"Go away.”

“You’re ruining this place.”

Everything I would hear...it felt as my heart was on the verge of shattering, feeling as if I was on thin ice, about to fall into dismay of what was yet to come. 

I couldn't stand the look of disgust my father would hold in his eyes, knowing well he wanted to rip my throat apart - toss me into the frozen lakes, to watch my fragile body clash against the rock-hard ice. He hated me now; he loathed me since I had become different. 

I wish it was like in the past - where I at least had one person there for me. Those times where I had a friend, a friend who truly cared unlike my parents and the people. 

The people rallied up one day, knocking furiously at the front door of my small, safe home. My mother was put to blame for allowing for such a mishap to occur to me. I felt guilty swell up inside when I witnessed the pitch fork being jabbed into her mercilessly, watching the blood spew out of her body - her agonizing scream which rang in my ears. 

I should've ran at that instant, but my feet were stuck to the ground - pained at the loss of my mother, who couldn't bear to look at me in the eyes anymore, but she still loved me. I was her son, her only child whom she adored so much. Nothing would change that - not even my curse. 

At the moment they all launched themselves at me, my father included, I remember I bolted towards the windows which were wide open. I ran. I allowed for my feet to take me wherever they chose to, soon being led out to the outskirts of the town. A place I wouldn't be allowed to return again, for I was an outcast. Shunned by my world. Shunned by those close to me, whom I believed would always be there for me, but I was wrong.

Tonight was cold, colder than usual. The ice moon bestowed its light tonight, making it inconvenient for me, for my abilities were unstable - especially on these nights. The moon was a powerful element, especially when it dropped its moonlit ice particles as if it was rain. 

I was forced to hunt for my survival. I fought my way through nature to find myself a home. I was alone in the world; no one else was like me. I had lost my mother, my father: everyone. Including myself.

I began to lose hope. 

I want to sleep, but I need to keep going. These harsh snowy winds kept pushing me down, resisting my determination to get up the mountain. It won't let me, but I will get on top. 

“Weak." My mind suddenly hissed at me. 

I winced back the snow panging against my face, my teeth chattering. I could feel my skin begin to numb; I was losing all sense of feeling. I had to keep going. I was halfway there. These winds never stopped me before; I'll only strive for more. 

“You'll never be able to." As if it was a taboo, I got overconfident it seems. For a second, I heard the resonant sound of my father's cold voice. Ever since I was marked by the ice moon's blessing - more of a curse really - he lost all hope in me. A lost cause, is what he had said to my mother that night they found me with ice on my hands. At that time, I was only ten, yet I was seven years older from that now - where with each year, I grew more unstable as I could not understand how to control these sudden powers.

My breath shortened. 

I could feel my legs begin to slow down, much too cold to keep going. 

I tried to lift it up, yet it felt as if a brick was pulling it back down to prevent it from moving. 

Drowsiness had consumed me.

I'm exhausted. 

I can't stop now.

I need to keep going if I want to live- 

+~+~+

I looked at my surroundings, gulping dryly. This was the first time in days - since my sixteenth birthday - that I am in some sort of building of some sort. 

I stood up, yet my legs were wobbly. They felt cold, so I sighed - running my fingers through my hair. I flinched as my palm suddenly spat out ice - getting stuck in the wall. 

“Watch it." 

My heart leapt out in panic, and I quickly turned to see who it was. I furrowed my brow; I didn't recognize the person. 

He scoffed, and I caught a small cocky grin on his lips. “No thank you? Fine, then." 

I could feel my ears burn in embarrassment, and I quickly said thank you - realizing now he saved me from dying out of frostbite. 

“You're lucky I found you. I've lived in these mountains for some time now, especially since people don't like my kind." He murmured. 

“W-What do you mean?" I asked. 

He looked at me, and I could see his eyes were raging with fire. They were red. I've never seen that before. 

“I could've left you out to die, but I didn't because you're like me - except the opposite. You were claimed for ice." He clicked his tongue. 

“But I don't understand any of this - what does it mean? Why me?" I had many questions. 

“The moon and the sun have tiny creatures that live on it, each suitable to live in the said place. When the time is right, they come down with the special light and particles to set the blessing - or as the cowards say “curse" - in order to control the elements. It only happens if you have someone in your bloodline who was one before." The stranger had explained to me, but I was sure no one was. Not that I was aware of. 

“But...no one I know was...an ice guardian." I said.

“You say that, but how did you know the term, hm? I didn't even mention it." He chuckled.

He was right; how did I know? I honestly don’t. It just came naturally , rolling off my tongue without hesitation. “...Anyway,” I shook my head, “What is your name?” I asked. 

A smile came to his lips, “Yoo Taeyang at your service.” His eyes glinted with red sparks; the redness had ceased, gone away - returning to his normal eye color. “What is yours?” He inched closer. 

I was caught in his eyes; they were simply beautiful. I was in a trance until he poked me out in surprise. “I-I’m Kang Chani!” I blurted out, feeling the color of my cheeks rise. 

He laughed lightly, flicking my forehead—causing for me to wince. “What was that for?!” I huffed. 

“Because,” He grinned, “You’re a tomato.” 

“I am not!” 

“You are so.” 

Since that day, we grew closer. He involved me in his expeditions, his hunting adventures. 

He was as beautiful as the glimmer in the snow. 

His ability of manipulating fire was just as amazing as he; he had me entranced with every single bit he did...

+~+~+

Yet, How was I to know that days from that encounter I would never see him again? The people had found us, treacherously murdering Taeyang’s parents as they had tried to push them away. 

I had brought misery upon them. 

No one wanted me. 

Taeyang disappeared, not having left a trace as to where he had gone. 

Oddly enough, my heart was fragile - I felt a thumping pain with each beat my heart gave as my mind seemingly thought of Taeyang much more often. 

I was forced to leave, for the people kept coming back. I found myself deep within the ice spike forest, feeling a sense of security. I felt as if I belonged here; no people nearby, no people who would hate me. It was just the ice, the calmed snow, and myself. 

All alone I was, my outcast self. 

I allowed for the ice to indulge deep inside myself, so it can become a part of me I will love. I can’t run away from it. It’ll simply keep breaking out. 

I closed my eyes, letting my hands do all the work as I felt the coldness shootout from my palms. I hoped for a home, a home that could hide itself among the ice. A home where no one will find me. Maybe one day, I will search for Taeyang again...since he made me feel at home, too.

+~+~+

“Dear Chani, 

I know I left all of a sudden, but it was because I didn’t want to bring more pain to you. You shouldn’t feel all the sufferings you’ve had; it wasn’t your fault the moon chose you. 

If I get with you, you’d feel it even more - I don’t want that. We’ve only known each other for a short period of time, but the truth is...we’ve known each other much longer.

You may not remember, but we were each other’s only friend, remember? I never told you when I had to leave - when my parents were kicked out of town. Fuck, the joy I felt when I saw you - of course I panicked sincd you were unconscious, but I was so glad to see you again. 

One day, I’ll come back to you...if you wait for me. Wherever you may be. You’re not an outcast; I was born this way, my dad was too. And many others that were chosen as well. You’re not alone. You never will be. 

You’ll always be in my mind. 

Always.

With love, Taeyang." 

  
  



End file.
